


If we all survive tommorow

by Lady_Rosa



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Piak, no burrying the gays, unburry the gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa
Summary: Piak remembers Lavinia can do magic to heal his brother as I hate the burrying the gays trope
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	If we all survive tommorow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgrippaSpoleto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/gifts).



> For you my darling. So my ears might survive another day

Piak sat at his brothers side, while Foldo fussed over Jussipo. They had tried to hide their love at first, though Piak didn't know why. He wouldn't have teased them, much. The battle was over, for now. Their enemies went after Tiuri who had caught the letter. They had brought Jussipo here, out of the way and half hidden in an alcove where he could lie down. 

Then the door opened from the throne room and they all drew their weapons, making a defence around Jussipo, in case they needed to fight but it was Tiuri and Lavinia, the magic girl. Where did she come from? She had left them on that field after some dumb comment from him. He didn't want to set her off again, so he kept silent as his brother asked if they had succeeded. Tiuri and Lavinia just stood there while Jussipo and Foldo joked about hair in choked voices and Piak had to say something. It didn't matter if Lavinia would blast him away but she was magic. She could heal him. Maybe. 

“Hey, magic girl. Can you heal or is your magic just good against the darkness?”, he asked

She nodded, took Tiuris hand and barked :”Move away!” before she knelt down at his brothers side, Tiuris hand still in her right hand. 

Tiuri said with concern: “Are you sure? You just fainted in there.” 

She just shot him an angry look before she put her left hand just above the wound on Jussipos torso. Her hand began to glow white and so did the wound. Lavinia swayed once, twice before she fell down at Jussipos side, hand connecting with the wound, still glowing white. Tiuri tried to seperate them, but what ever magic it was, it wouldn't let him, it was as if her hand was glued to his chest. Foldo just stared at the pair of them, lying next to each other, both unconscious as the white light spread around Jussipos whole body.

Piak was glad, Arman dealt with the arriving adults and soon there was a healer and some servants gathering both unconscious teenagers carefully onto stretchers and brought them to the healers home. He followed with Foldo and tried to reassure his brothers boyfriend. There was a crowd outside the Healers home, when they arrived, some people wanting to see the Eviellaner boy, some wanting to see the magic girl. He found his mother arguing with the guards, trying to get to her son. Foldo and Piak pushed to the front and took his mother with them, when they went inside, uncaring the guards levelled their weapons at them.

Piak had enough. “You would deny a mother, a lover and a brother the right to see their wounded loved one.” He was not even half their height, yet somehow it worked, they backed away and let them inside. His mother tried to scold him for disrespecting the guards, while Foldo went to his lovers bedside. He couldn't hear what the older boy said but he could see the tears leaking from his eyes. Tiuri put a hand on his shoulder, from where he stood at the other side, one hand still in Lavinias. The Eviellaner whispered something back and then the Healer came back with jars and vials with stuff in it. Next to him, his mother cried and he tried to reassure his mother Jussipo was tough and would survive, even though the would was deep. Magic girl – Lavinia had probably saved him.

It took two weeks before Jussipo was able to stand and walk for more than just a few minutes or steps. The swords had done a number on his internal organs and the Healer wasn't sure what exactly the magic had done, except that it had definitely kept him alive. Lavinia was up and running after a week as she just had extended to much magic in one day and she felt weak most of the time that first week so they kept her close so that she didn't overdo it. After both Jussipo and Lavinia had gotten clean bills of health, the Queen herself came by to let them know that they would be knighted for their deeds for the Kingdom. It seemed during the short reign of the Darkness, both the King and Crown Prince Iridian suffered some kind of mystery illness due to their closeness when it was released and were unconscious and under the care of the Kings healer. 

The day of the Knighting was a bright sunny day and Piak was glad to see his parents in the crowd, he glanced at his brother to see if he had also seen their parents in the crowd but the prat only had eyes for his boyfriend. And Foldo only seemed to have eyes for Jussipo, almost missing the clue to kneel before the Queen to be knighted. As soon as all of them were knighted they took each others hand and kissed, propriety be damn. The crowd that had clapped for them turned to cheers and whistles. Even the Queen cheered for them. He was so going to tease them after, Piak thought to himself and waved happily at his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out Agrippas art for this story and leave her cudos or comments.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Illustration for „If we all survive tommorow“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382721) by [AgrippaSpoleto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto)




End file.
